User blog:Morty340/Forbidden Judgement
There are a lot of strict provisos for this that everyone should know about (ESPECIALLY those who would dare to ignore them, like Yru17 and Yakko!). I've been trying to deal with it for months, but I could not bear it any longer. And after being mouthed off rudely just because I spoke how I feel, I have decided that this wiki deserves a page with rules that all Pooh's Adventures members should know about when it comes to making Pooh's Adventures. Here is a list of what is absolutely NOT materials for crossovers: #Game shows (i.e. etc.) #Movies with inappropriate language (even ones that were owned by Disney) #Rated R movies #Adult movies #Comedy shows (i.e. Malcolm in the Middle) #Violent video games #Adult animes #M-Rated Violent films #Mortal Kombat series (but MKvsDC is good enough). Movies that are NOT Pooh's Adventures material *Jaws film series (ALL Jaws films, period! Jaws the ride is okay) *Sharktopus *Sharktopus vs. Pteracuda *Sharktopus vs. Whalewolf *Titanic (1997 film) *The Game Plan *Mafia! (1998 film) *Renaissance Man (1994 film) *U'Bejani (1997 film) *You've Got Mail (1998 film) *Beakman's World *The Golden Compass *Boobs & Brew *The Rocketeer (1991 film) *The Rocketeers (upcoming sequel in development) *Cops & Robbersons *Only You (1994 film) *Max Dugan Returns *Getting Even with Dad *Top Gun *Always (1989 film) *Seabiscuit *Miracle (2004 film) *Invincible (2006 film) *The Greatest Game Ever Played *Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story *Opposite Day (2009 film) *A Dog's Purpose (upcoming 2017 film) *Tooth Fairy *Tooth Fairy 2 *The Seeker *Iron Will *Bruce Almighty *Evan Almighty *The Kid (2000 Disney film) *Tuck Everlasting *Man of the House (1995 film) *The Little Prince (2015 film) *Because of Winn-Dixie *Tex *Dragonslayer *The Man from Snowy River (1982 film) *Return to Snowy River (1988 sequel) *Apollo 13 *Sgt. Bilko (1996 film) *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954 film) *Junior (1994 film) *Million Dollar Arm *A Far Off Place *Return to Me *SpaceCamp *The Day After Tomorrow *Ghost Chase *Independence Day (1996 film) *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016 sequel) *Metropolis (2001 anime film) *Odd Thomas *Gordy (1995 film) *Hellboy (2004 film *Hellboy II: The Golden Army *Groundhog Day (1993 film) *The Birds (1963 film) *The Birds II: Land's End (1994 made-for-TV sequel) *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (upcoming film) *Monster Trucks (upcoming 2017 film) *The Buttercream Gang *Viva Las Vegas (1964 film) *Eight Below *Sleepover (2004 film) *Grease (1978 film) *Grease 2 *Remember the Titans *Smallfoot (upcoming 2018 film) *Old Dogs *College Road Trip *The Finest Hours *The Hunger Games film series (Ash, Sora, Sonic and any other action hero is okay to do this series. Winnie the Pooh is not.) *Big Fat Liar *Big Fat Liar 2 *Sixteen Candles *16 Wishes *Agent Cody Banks *Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London *The Walk (2015 film) *Emojimovie: Express Yourself (upcoming film) *American Graffiti *More American Graffiti *Ed (1996 film) *Father of the Bride (1991 film) *Father of the Bride Part II *Flash Forward (1995 Disney Channel TV series) *The Curious Adventures of Mr. Wonderbird (1952 English-dubbed version) *Max Keeble's Big Move *The Rookie (2002 film) *Strange Magic *Twice Upon a Time (1983 film) (Unless it's the edited version with NO language) *Big (1988 film) *The B.R.A.T. Patrol (1986 Disney TV film) *Juno *Little Secrets (2001 film) *Blank Check (1994 Disney film) *The Spiderwick Chronicles *McFarland, USA *The Founder (upcoming 2016 biographical film) *Mrs. Doubtfire *Monkey Trouble *The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It (Too scary!) *Twitches *Twitches Too *Mostly Ghostly *Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend *Mostly Ghostly: One Night in Doom House (upcoming sequel) *Spooky House *Kazaam *Leave It to Beaver (1997 film) *The Babe (1992 film) *Xanadu *Shipwrecked (1990 film) *Zeus and Roxanne *Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend *Waterworld (1995 film) *Naughty Guide to Tokyo Nightlife *Adventures in Babysitting (1987 film) *Splash *Turner & Hooch (1989 film) *Turner & Hooch (TV pilot of a cancelled NBC TV series) *Brady's Escape *Secretariat *Big Miracle *The Beautician and the Beast *Ultraviolet *Stick It *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life *Tomb Raider (upcoming 2018 reboot film) *Eragon *The Wild Life (upcoming 2016 film) *Flanimals (upcoming Universal/Illumination Entertainment film in development) *Roadside Romeo (2008 Disney animated Indian film) (Because it's a foreign film, not dubbed at all. It should stay as itself.) *Adventures in Babysitting (1989 TV pilot of a cancelled CBS TV series) *The Tasmanian Tiger (1964 short film) *Prehysteria! *Prehysteria! 2 *Prehysteria! 3 *The Last Dinosaur *The Wind Rises (English dub) *The Cookout (2004 film) *Be Kind Rewind (2008 film) *Neighbors from Hell *Jack and Jill (2011 film) *Paul Blart: Mall Cop *Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 *Tales from Earthsea (English dub) *Twins (1988 film) *Triplets (upcoming sequel in development) *The Wonderful Ice Cream Suit *Monte Carlo (2011 film) *Ramona and Beezus *Captain Phillips *Batteries Not Included Game Shows *Supermarket Sweep *Family Game Night *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (game show) *Wheel of Fortune *Jeopardy *Hellevator *Double Dare *Wild & Crazy Kids *GUTS *Nick Arcade Video games that are NOT Pooh's Adventures material NOTE: Some of them are because they are 8/16/32-bit sprite video games with no full voice dialogue at all. *M&M's: The Lost Formulas *Troggle Trouble Math *Glace (video game) *Caveman (1981 MGM film) *Army Men Air Attack series *Tomb Raider series *Dragon's Lair series *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$! *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs *Nicktoons Racing *Ren & Stimpy: Stimpy's Invention *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! *Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse *Nicktoons MLB (video game) *Aladdin (Genesis video game) *The Land Before Time (Game Boy Color video game) *The Land Before Time: Into the Mysterious Beyond (Game Boy Advance video game) *Home Alone (SNES video game) *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (video game) *Beavis and Butt-Head (SNES video game) *The Lion King (SNES video game) *The Pagemaster (SNES video game) *An American Tail (PS2 video game) *The Land Before Time: Big Water Adventure (Playstation video game) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (SNES video game) Too many to list! Comedy shows that are NOT Pooh's Adventures material *Malcolm in the Middle *Full House *Home Improvement *The Brady Bunch *Clarissa Explains It All Too many to list! But you can add to this list if you wish. Adult shows that are NOT Pooh's Adventures material *The Simpsons *Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (TV series) *Family Guy *American Dad *South Park *The Cleveland Show *Drawn Together *Beavis and Butt-Head *Father of the Pride (DreamWorks Animation TV series) *The Boondocks * Crank Yankers Any more I miss out, you may add to the list, immediately. Edutainment videos that are not quite Pooh's Adventures material *The Let's See How They Grow children's video series *Rainbow Fish (animated short) *Russell Madness *Dazzle the Dinosaur (animated short) *In Search of the Castaways Any more I miss out, you may add to the list, immediately. TV shows that are NOT Pooh's Adventures material *Reading Rainbow (TV series) (Sorry, but I don't think it's necessary) *The Dinosaurs! (the PBS documentary miniseries) (Not appropriate or necessary) *Beakman's World *Angela Anaconda (Too ridiculous.) *Rugrats (Nuh-uh. Too childish, immature and embarrassing.) *Sleepover Club *Hero Factory *Seven Little Monsters *Revisioned: Tomb Raider Animated Series *Mixels *Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1982 TV series) *Primeval (TV Series) *Toonimals (TV Series) *Rainbow Fish (TV series) *Mighty Magiswords (Too immature and stuff.) *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! *The Haunting Hour: The Series (Too scary!) *Planet Sheen (spin-off TV series) *Mr. Wizard's World Any more I miss out, you may add to the list, immediately. Adult animes *Dragon Ball series *Rosario + Vampire *One Piece *Naruto *Toriko *Elfen Lied *Danganronpa *Fullmetal Alchemist *One-Punch Man *Deadman Wonderland Too many to list! But you can add to this list if you wish. Reality shows *Puppy Bowl *Survivor *Moolah Beach *Endurance series *Disneyland's 10th Anniversary (The anniversary is over, it's not necessary.) *Disneyland's 25th Anniversary (The anniversary is over, it's not necessary.) *Main Street Electrical Parade Farewell Season (Is this really necessary?) Here are more strict rules that all should know about: #No giving cartoon girls (all children) big boobs and fuller lips or making them pregnant, not ever! #No weddings for couples who are NOT adults! They're too young to get married, for Pete's sake! #ABSOLUTELY NO editing well-known songs!!!! This one guy named Yakko was planning to do so, and boy, were they atrocious! Here they are as example: *Big Breasts Buster (modified version of the Ghostbusters theme song) *Heckfire (modified version of Hellfire (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Note: The word "hell" would have been replaced with the word "heck" to avoid adult language.) *Suicide is Painless * To BMGrammy no yelling, no bullying, no threating, and no lying All who want to add to the rules, please do so.